


In His Fifteenth Year

by sunrayhoseok (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's my boy's birthday, M/M, On his birthday, actually I'm posting this literally just after it ends, but now its angsty and gay, kindaichi - "shit kunimi i have been told ON MY BIRTHDAY", kunimi is kinda sassing kindaichi, not sorry, sorry - Freeform, this was suppose to be cute and gay, this was suppose to be cute but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sunrayhoseok
Summary: A loud knock at his bedroom door, Yuutarou's eyes flit to the ceiling and blinked. Akira was at his door, probably with a small birthday present wrapped carefully with a pretty bow. It'd been the same for the past few years.He rolls to his side, swinging long legs out from under his mess of blankets and sheets. Yuutarou sits straight, eyeing the doorway before finally speaking. "Come in," He says.The door opens slowly, a soft creak as Akira steps into view. Just as expect, in his hands are a light blue box, accompanied with a white ribbon bow.





	In His Fifteenth Year

A loud knock at his bedroom door, Yuutarou's eyes flit to the ceiling and blinked. Akira was at his door, probably with a small birthday present wrapped carefully with a pretty bow. It'd been the same for the past few years.

He rolls to his side, swinging long legs out from under his mess of blankets and sheets. Yuutarou sits straight, eyeing the doorway before finally speaking. "Come in," He says.

The door opens slowly, a soft creak as Akira steps into view. Just as expect, in his hands are a light blue box, accompanied with a white ribbon bow. He's quiet and fidgets. "The door was open..." Akira firstly says. Yuutarou had been wondering who'd let him in, knowing there wasn't anyone else home. 

"That for me, 'Kira?" Yuutarou asks, there's a teasing tone to his voice. 

There's a light blush that appears of Akira face, very uncharacteristically. Yuutarou could try to pinpoint why his friend seemed so nervous today, but he ignored it. He gestured for him to walk further into the room. 

"I didn't really know what to get you... But, I hope you like it." He sticks out the gift and looks a little off to the side. Akira continues as Yuutarou carefully pulls the ribbon loose and unfolds the paper. "I thought... I thought, with recent events... Maybe you'd like this, but... I don't know..."

Yuutarou eyes Akira for a moment. "You've got me a little worried," He says absentmindedly. Just before reaching the closed box, Yuutarou catches a glance at the small name card on the discard gift wrap on the floor by their feet. In Akira's tiny handwriting, the kanji for their names are written. _To: Yuutarou; From: Akira._

The flaps of the box open and Yuutarou finally sees what's inside. A rock seems to drop into his stomach. "Akira..." He goes, purposely trailing off. Anything more is hard to get out.

In a simple gold frame, is a painstakingly memorable photograph of Yuutarou thirteenth birthday. The three young faces staring back at him send a chill down his spine as he recognizes himself, Akira, and then, Tobio. 

"I know we aren't really his... Friends anymore, but... He's changed. I know he has and I know you can tell that, too, you just want to stay mad," Akira says. There's a certain desperate tone to his voice, it's unmistakable to Yuutarou, though. 

He struggles to figure out what to say next. "What makes you say he's changed?" Yuutarou asks. 

"The practice match," Akira whispers. "He was going to apologize - And that was _big_ for him, you know that - You were still pissed about middle school, and I _get that_. But he was trying to be the bigger person and... You saw that, but you so badly only wanted to see him as a dictator... As an evil king who ruled the court and nothing more. Kageyama isn't that anymore. _Tobio_ isn't that anymore," He finishes and waits for Yuutarou to answer.

But Yuutarou doesn't know _how_ to answer. Dozens of thoughts were going through his head, trying to understand what to say. Eventually, he just mutters. " _Tobio_ , huh?" Yuutarou finds Akira's gaze. "Y'know, Akira, it's not like I'm the only one he got pissy with, alright? He was about three times as bad to you. I don't see why you're so fast to forgive him," Yuutarou says, there's a lump in his throat.

"I never cared when he yelled at _me_ , I cared when he yelled at _you_. But he's attempted to _apologize_ to you."

"You never cared unless it was _me_? Why?"

"Because-" Akira stops, he turns to the doorway. "Because of what Oikawa told you," He says and begins towards the door.

Yuutarou sets the framed picture down on the bed. "Wait, Oikawa?" He calls, standing. "That joke about you having a thing for me-" He stops short and stares.

Akira turns back. "Not so much a joke," He replies quietly, butterflies flapping their wings against his stomach.

"I was hoping so," Yuutarou says.

A moment passes before Akira's crossing the room and pulling Yuutarou towards him. He stares. "We have to talk to Tobio," Akira says.

"I was really hoping we could talk about that later and you just kiss me?"

Akira leans closer. "Later," He responds, just as their lips touch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was really messy ahhh
> 
> probs gonna delete and repost a different bday thing jshdskjd
> 
> It was like "gah you're being dumb because tobio is trying here" to "tf im in love with you b" and well
> 
> Side note: They do talk to Tobio later and figure all this i s h out but for now.... gay kisses


End file.
